1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) device for lighting purpose, and more particularly to a LED light device with heat dissipating arrangement for effective heat convection and brightness enhancement features.
2. Description of Related Arts
LEDs are commonly used as lighting device and are becoming more and more popular for household use for the following reasons. First, it consumes lower level of power for its low voltage requirement. Second, it generates lower level of heat which is particular important in today's increasingly hot climate condition. Third, it is energy saving. Forth, it has a long lifetime under well-controlled operative temperature.
Conversely, LED light device also has the following disadvantages. It has low level of brightness. When the ambient temperature increases, the LED light device is increasingly inefficient. In addition, the lifetime of the LED light device is greatly reduced if operated under high temperature. That is to say, high temperature is destructive to the LED light device.
A convention LED light bulb includes a light-emitting diode for light emission, a light bulb body enclosing the light-emitting diode in which a transparent light reflective surface is provided for light transmission, and a power inlet such as a plug for connecting to a power outlet for obtaining power to the light-emitting diode. The problems of low brightness and well-controlled temperature requirement are neglected and remained unsolved.
Accordingly, a heat sink can be incorporated with the conventional LED light bulb to dissipate the heat generated therefrom so as to prolong the service life span of the LED light bulb. However, during the heat dissipation of the heat sink, the air will flow turbulently so as to reduce the efficiency of the heat sink. On the other hand, the LED light bulb cannot keep the overall aesthetic appearance when it incorporates the heat sink.